Soulstorm/Land Raider
This page is about Dawn of War: Soulstorm multiplayer and single-player units. For previous versions, see [http://dow.wikia.com/wiki/Dawn_of_War Dawn of War]. } | page = Soulstorm/Land_Raider | name = Land Raider | type = Ultimate | icon = Dow sm land raider icon.png | decorator = Dow2_dec_hero_anti_everything_ranged_2_aoe.png | race = Space Marines | tier = 3 | built = Machine Cult | armor = Vehicle High | health = 10.000 | mass = 80 | speed = 24 | sight = 30 | keen = 0 | requisition = 400 | power = 400 | vehicle_cap = 3 | time = 90 | description = Ultimate (relic) unit of the Space Marines. A very heavy transporter, well-armed against all targets. | game = Soulstorm | version = 1.2 }} Land Raider "Death has arrived." The mighty Land Raider is at the very top of Space Marine armoured technology. Its construction blueprints were discovered millennia ago in a half functioning Standard Template Construct, and since then is has served the Space Marine Legions and later Chapters as a heavily armoured and armed personnel carrier. Although it is rightly feared by the enemies of the Imperium for its Heavy Bolters and Lascannons, the Land Raider's most powerful weapon is its capability to readily transport a whole Terminator Squad right into the heart of battle. Tactics The Land Raider is the pinnacle of the Space Marine vehicles. It has massive health, and can absorb even more damage with its Machine Spirit ability. It does great damage against all enemy types and is the only vehicle able to transport a Terminator Squad. The only strategy regarding the Land Raider is get it out as soon as possible and don't send it out unsupported. Other than that, sit back and watch it pulverize your enemies. The land raider's best role is anti-vehicle. Keeping a full terminator squad armed with assault cannons will provide much needed anti-infantry firepower and an attached force commander will provide periodical disruption with orbital bombardment. A land raider with support from terminators and a force commander is usually enough to win most battles on its own. A whirlwind for constant desruption will make it even more deadly. To make the Land Raider's life last longer, a Servitor should be loaded in the Land Raider, and when the slaughter is over/still going, the Servitor can come out and repair it, go back in, and so on. One of the notable weak points of the Land Raider is that its attacks have no disruption, and it therefore will not cause as much chaos as other relic units. Abilities Transport Vehicle Machine Spirit Death Explosion Weapons Twin-Linked Lascannon The Land Raider has a sponson mounted Twin-Linked Lascannon on each side of its chassis. They have been listed only once for convenience. |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |40 !Setup Time |None |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |80% !Refire Rate |3 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |- !Notes | colspan="5"|The left Twin-Linked Lascannon has different damage values for Daemon Medium (23.8), Daemon High (56.7), and Vehicle High (56.7). |} Twin-Linked Heavy Bolter |- | colspan="6"| ---- |- !Cost |''Default Weapon'' !Range |35 !Setup Time |None |- !Build Time |''Default Weapon'' !Accuracy |90% !Refire Rate |0.4 s |- !Area of Effect |None !Requires | colspan="3"|Nothing |} Additional links Source : http://web.archive.org/web/20100810083508/http://wiki.reliccommunity.com/index.php?title=Land_Raider